Panier à trois points
by irkiala
Summary: Renji est le leader de l'équipe de basket du lycée de Karakura. Suite à une blessure, il ne peut plus jouer. Son entraîneur trouve un nouveau joueur en la personne de Nnoitra Jiruga.
1. Chapter 1

Le meneur et le pivot : Renji x Nnoitra

Le soleil avait entamé sa course descendante dans le ciel d'été. Le chant des grillons se faisait plus important. La moiteur ambiante affectait tout. Mais rien ne semblait pour autant distraire les joueurs. Les bruits de pas sur le parquet, accompagnés parfois des crissements des baskets. Les rebonds du ballon. Les cris et les respirations haletantes. Les jurons et les ordres criés par l'entraineur. Rien de tout ça non plus ne semblait les affecter.

-Putain , les gars! Remuez vous!

-Haï sempaï, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Et aussitôt, ils se lancèrent tous de nouveau dans leur entrainement. Renji resta sur le bord, observant ses gars jouer. Ils n'étaient pas mauvais … mais pas suffisamment bon pour lui. Il savait qu'il les poussait à bout, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où ils tiendraient sous cette chaleur.

Leur prochain match n'avait lieu qu'à la rentrée de septembre, mais il voulait passer l'été à les entrainer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lui ne pourrait pas jouer. Son genou lui faisait encore défaut. Du coup, repos absolu pour lui. Pendant un an s'il voulait avoir la chance de pouvoir rejouer.

Son regard se perdit sur les échanges de ballon. Il était tellement prit qu'il ne vit ni n'entendit entrer deux visiteurs. Ce n'est que quand les joueurs stoppèrent les uns après les autres, que Renji revint à la réalité.

-A quoi vous jouez encore! Cri le rouge.

-S'ils se sont arrêtés, c'est à cause de moi, Abaraï-kun … fit une voix malicieuse derrière lui.

Renji se retourna en sursautant.

-Urahara-sensei! Ça va pas ?!

-Au contraire … Ça va très bien Abaraï-kun.

Renji fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers les joueurs.

-Pause! Cria-t-il.

Aussitôt, ils s'approchèrent de leur sempaï et de leur sensei.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai l'attention de tous, fit Urahara avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Renji, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un. Nnoitra-kun?

Tous se retournèrent alors vers l'homme qui était resté à l'écart. Et tous se figèrent en découvrant non pas un homme comme ils l'avaient pensé, mais un adolescent poussé trop vite. Grand, très grand même, il les dépassait tous. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et un étrange sourire ornait son visage.

-Je vous présente Nnoitra Jiruga. Il fera sa rentrée en première année en septembre.

-En cours d'année? Interrogea Ichigo.

-Ouais … mon père viens d'être muté, lâcha Jiruga.

-Il jouera à la place de pivot, annonça Urahara.

-Quoi?! S'exclamèrent les joueurs.

-Mais , commença Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, nous allons revoir tout les postes, puisqu'Abaraï-kun ne pourra pas jouer cette saison. De plus je pense que Nnoitra-kun est tout … adapté à cette place.

Renji ne dit rien, se contentant de jauger sans trop en avoir l'air le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci semblait apprécier d'être l'objet de discorde. En effet, le ton montait entre le roux et le blond.

-Faudrait d'abord voir c'qu'il vaut , lança Renji.

-C'est quand tu veux, répondit Nnoitra la voix pleine de défis. Les vestiaires?

Renji partit en direction des vestiaires suivit de près par l'échalas. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore. Renji ouvrit une porte et s'effaça pour laisser l'adolescent entrer, puis il referma la porte et observa le plus jeune se changer.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas gêner par la présence de son sempaï. Il défit son sac et se changea rapidement. Il devait leur montrer à tous de quoi il était capable. Il n'était pas que grand, comme le pensait la plupart des gens. Il était aussi intelligent et rusé. Et il allait le prouver.

De retour sur le parquet, tous se mirent en place. Apparemment, Urahara avait donné des consignes. Un match amical commença. Urahara et Renji sur le banc observaient et commentaient pour eux, le jeu des différents joueurs. Cela se voyait de suite que Nnoitra n'était pas que grand. Il avait un jeu tout à fait extraordinaire pour son age et semblait le savoir. Il se dégageait de lui une envie de gagner et d'en découdre, que jusqu'à présent Renji n'avait vu que chez Grimmjow, le petit allier de l'équipe. Allait-il devoir dresser aussi le nouveau pivot, comme il l'avait fait pour le bleuté?

-Alors, Abaraï-kun? Demanda malicieux Urahara.

-Tsss … j'crois que vous avez une fois de plus fait un bon choix , Urahara-sensei … tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il soit moins difficile que Grimmjow quand il est arrivé ici.

-Tu t'en es très bien sortit avec Jaggerjack-kun, je ne vois pas pourquoi Nnoitra-kun poserait plus de problème.

Renji ronchonna pour la forme et reporta son attention sur le match. Le nouveau s'en sortait très bien. C'était donc une inquiétude de moins pour lui. Il allait pouvoir mettre Gin à sa place de meneur et Nnoitra en pivot et l'équipe serait de nouveau équilibrée.

* * *

L'été se déroulait tranquillement. Renji était très occupé. Il assurait la plupart des entraînements Urahara-sensei étant occupé on ne sait où. De plus, il suivait des cours de soutien pour certaines matières où son niveau n'était pas suffisant. S'il voulait pouvoir continuer ses études, et obtenir une bourse, il devait non seulement être bon au basket mais aussi avoir un niveau scolaire acceptable. Surtout que son année sportive était compromise à cause de son foutu genoux.

Il sortit de la salle de classe où Unohana-sensei avait eut le plaisir de lui faire revoir les équations du second degré qu'il arrivait enfin à comprendre, mais pas à maîtriser Il frissonna en se remémorant ce que lui avait le professeur de math. Il avait plutôt à être bon la prochaine fois. Mais pour l'instant, il allait préparer la salle pour l'entrainement de l'équipe. Même s'il ne jouait plus, il aimait être dans cette salle, toucher le matériel, se promener et investir les lieux.

Il gagna le vestiaire où il allait pouvoir se changer. Il ouvrit son placard et sortit ses affaires avant de commencer à enlever son uniforme. Il était en boxer quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Nnoitra qui le regardait une lueur … gourmande dans les yeux.

-Nnoitra-kun, salua le rouge.

-Abaraï-sempaï, répondit l'échalas.

Puis il posa son propre sac et ouvrit son placard. Renji se retourna et se vêtit avant de sortir des vestiaires. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait d'avoir été surpris par son kouhaï dans cette tenue pour le moins … légère. Puis il réfléchit au fait qu'il rejoignait toujours les joueurs dans les vestiaires après l'entrainement. Et qu'il les voyait se changer et même prendre leur douche. Alors pourquoi pas l'inverse? Cependant, il ne savait pourquoi il avait ressentit un léger malaise face au regard que lui avait envoyé Nnoitra. Renji secoua la tête. Il était en manque et voilà que son cerveau imaginait des choses. Il devait faire un effort et se trouver quelqu'un, histoire de pouvoir se défouler, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le basket pour le faire.

* * *

L'entrainement se passait mal et Renji crut qu'Ikkaku allait revenir à ses premiers amours et foutre sur la gueule de Nnoitra. Heureusement, Yumichika était là pour calmer le chauve. Cependant, Renji devait intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère de trop, et que l'équipe rejette complètement le nouveau. Le rouge devait bien reconnaître que l'échalas était un très bon joueur et qu'il relevait le niveau de l'équipe. Du coup, les autres joueurs se donnaient à fond pour pouvoir le suivre et tout ça tirait le niveau vers le haut.

Cependant, l'arrogance et la suffisance du plus jeune avaient le don d'exaspérer les autres joueurs, surtout ceux qui n'avaient guère de patience. Comme Ikkaku aujourd'hui.

-Ça suffit! Cria Renji. Tous aux vestiaires … on se verra demain.

Les joueurs entamèrent le trajet pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

-Sauf toi, Nnoitra-kun … nous avons à parler tous les deux.

Le plus jeune se retourna, une grimace déformant son visage. De mauvaise grâce, il se dirigea vers l'entraineur. Renji était assit sur le banc et regarda son kouhaï venir vers lui. Il n'aimait pas recarder les joueurs, surtout que maintenant il ne jouait plus, mais il devait le faire, pour le bien de l'équipe. Il se releva à son approche.

-Ouais! Fit Nnoitra.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi j'te demande de v'nir?

-Non! Répondit franchement le plus jeune.

Renji secoua la tête. Visiblement, L'ébène aimait se foutre de la gueule des gens. Très bien! Il allait le mater alors.

-Tu es un bon joueur … même un excellent joueur, pour être franc avec toi. Mais tu t'feras virer de toutes les équipes que tu intégreras, si tu ne changes pas de comportement.

Jiruga haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait rien à faire. Si une équipe ne lui convenait pas, et bien il changerait. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas de changer d'équipe, au bout d'un moment, plus personne ne voudra de toi ..

-Qu'est c'que t'en sais? Lâcha Nnoitra.

-Assez pour savoir de quoi j'parle, gronda Renji. Écoutes moi bien maintenant … tu as tout à fait ta place ici … mais ici c'est moi qui commande … de plus tu dois le respect à tes sempaï!

-C'est pas d'ma faute s'ils savent pas jouer! Se défendit le plus jeune.

-Peut être .. mais c'est pas une raison pour les traiter de la sorte.

-Tsss … fit Nnoitra en se détourant pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

-Nnoitra-kun!

Jiruga ne se retourna pas et continua à avancer vers les vestiaires. Renji posa ses feuilles et se dirigea lui aussi vers les vestiaires. Ce n'était pas à Nnoitra de stopper leur conversation comme ça. Il allait lui montrer à se freluquet ce qu'était le respect et l'obéissance.

Quand il entra dans les vestiaires, Renji s'aperçut que tout les autres joueurs étaient partis. Heureusement, pensa-t-il. Il trouva l'ébène nu, une serviette à la main et s'apprêtant à passer sous la douche.

-Je n'avais pas finit, commença Renji.

-Moi j'avais fini de t'écouter en tout cas, rétorqua Jiruga. T'es pas l'premier à m'tenir ce genre de discours … et pas l'dernier j'pense …

IL se retourna et entra dans les douches communes. Il posa sa serviette et alluma l'eau chaude avant de se glisser dessous.

Renji s'était approché. Apparemment, son kouhaï semblait réfractaire à la discipline et aux ordres. Il devait trouvé un moyen de le faire plier. Il connaissait un moyen. Celui qu'il avait testé sur Grimmjow. Rapidement, le rouge enleva chaussures, chaussettes, short et T-shirt. Il se glissa lui aussi dans les douches communes et s'appuya contre le mur. Il observa Jiruga qui l'ignorait complètement.

Il devait bien avoué qu'il était grand, très grand. Il se demanda vaguement comment il allait faire. Pas debout en tout cas. Il laissa glisser son regard sur le dos et les fesses de l'adolescent. Sa peau pale et humide commençait à lui donner envie. De plus, que l'indifférence qu'affichait l'ébène alors qu'il le savait juste derrière lui.

-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous, sempaï?

-J'ai pas l'droit d'te r'garder?

-Tss … pervers...

Renji haussa les épaules et s'approcha de l'adolescent qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

-Je s'rais un pervers si j'faisais que r'garder … fit Renji en collant son torse dans le dos de Jiruga.

Celui-ci voulut se retourner, mais Renji lui attrapa les bras et le colla contre le mur de la douche.

-Lâche moi! Lâche moi!

-Ça, pas question, gronda Renji. Tu vas m'écouter bien sagement maintenant.

-Et puis quoi encore!

-C'est toi qui vois … j'peux très bien être gentil … mais j'peux aussi m'imposer à toi …

Jiruga se figea. Le rouge venait-il vraiment de sous entendre ce qu'il croyait avoir compris? Il avait beau avoir 16 ans, il n'était pas complètement ignorant des choses de la vie mais là … son sempaï venait-il vraiment de sous entendre qu'il allait le prendre?

-Je vois qu't'as compris … Bien! On va p't être pouvoir s'entendre.

Jiruga grogna et essaya de se débattre mais la prise que Renji avait sur lui était efficace. Il se retrouvait coincé entre le carrelage froid de la douche et le corps chaud de son sempaï. L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur eux.

-Si tu crois que j'vais m'laisser faire …

-Je crois pas qu'tu sois en position de faire quoique ce soit … je pensais pas devoir arriver à de telles extrémités avec toi … mais comme tu veux pas m'écouter, j'vais t'faire une démonstration.

Jiruga ne compris pas comment il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre sur le sol, Renji toujours derrière lui. Enfin plus exactement sur lui. Il paniqua en sentant l'érection du rouge contre ses fesses.

-Non! Non!

-Calme-toi … sinon tu auras mal.

Renji porta deux doigts à sa bouche et les suça consciencieusement. Puis, il les appliqua à l'entrée de l'ébène. Doucement d'abord, il en redessina les contours. Mais Jiruga ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser faire alors, il les fit pénétrer violemment.

Jiruga se redressa dans un cri et se mit à se débattre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était complètement immobilisé. De plus, les mouvements des doigts à l'intérieur de lui, commençaient à diffuser dans son corps des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bien, fit Renji, ça commence à faire effet.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Ce gamin lui donnait envie et il allait se le faire. Il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt et accéléra la préparation. Ça avait l'air étroit, très étroit. A coup sûr le gamin était vierge, mais ça lui étai bien égal. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait le faire sien.

Avant que Jiruga ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Renji avait remplacé ses doigts par sa verge dressée. Il appuya doucement à l'entrée de l'intimité de l'adolescent, puis lentement il poussa et glissa à l'intérieur. Une fois au bout il s'immobilisa. Nnoitra ne bougeait plus, il avait mal. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Des larmes de rage. Comment osait-il lui faire ça? L'humilier à ce point?

Renji s'immobilisa et s'allongea un peu plus sur le corps de l'adolescent. Il déposa quelques baisers furtifs sur les épaules et le cou, avant de s'attaquer à l'oreille. Il était bien conscient qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais après tout, il l'avait cherché.

-Dé... dégage de là, murmura Jiruga.

-Ça j'crois pas, répondit Renji.

Et il se mit en mouvement, faisant voyager son membre dur dans la chair vierge de l'ébène. Ce dernier serra les dents et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La douleur qu'il ressentait était éprouvante pour lui qui n'avait jamais souffert. Il avait toujours été 'protégé' d'une certaine façon. Par son père. Par sa force naturelle. Mais là, c'était au dessus de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser aller à pleurer, il se rendit compte que la douleur s'estompait pour laisser place à … du plaisir? Il n'en revenait pas! Comment pouvait-il éprouver du plaisir alors qu'il se faisait défoncer le cul? Cependant c'était bien le plaisir qui était en train de prendre une place de plus en plus importante.

Renji s'efforçait d'y aller doucement, se retenant au maximum. Ses mouvements de bassin étaient longs et lents. Il écoutait la respiration de Jiruga et quand il entendit les premiers gémissements de plaisir sortir de la gorge de l'adolescent, il accéléra légèrement. Il l'avait peut être forcé, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il n'allait penser qu'à son plaisir. Il voulait aussi faire apprécier cet acte au plus jeune.

Délicatement, il défit la prise qu'il avait sur les bras de l'adolescent et ses mains se mirent en devoir de caresser le corps tout en longueur soumis sous lui. Puis cela ne fut plus suffisant. Il sentait confusément Jiruga bouger sous lui, surement pour trouver une position plus confortable. De plus comme ça il ne pouvait pas faire voyager ses mains. Brusquement, il les tira vers l'arrière. Nnoitra se retrouva à quatre pattes et Renji put alors reprendre là où il en était. Il recommença ses mouvements à l'intérieur du jeune homme et laissa ses mains trouver la virilité de celui-ci. Il étira un sourire en se rendant compte de l'état de celle-ci. Ainsi ça lui faisait de l'effet, hein? Il aimait bien finalement.

Jiruga essaya de se dégager mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, perdu dans les affres du plaisir. Il n'en revenait pas de bander à ce point. Et d'aimer à se points ses sensations qui se diffusaient dans son corps. Il était certes dans une position des plus … humiliantes. Selon lui, c'est lui qui aurait du dominer. Mais son corps appréciait ce que le rouge lui donnait. Alors pour l'instant, il relégua sa conscience et son arrogance dans un coin, et il décida de profiter de l'instant présent. Il aurait tout le temps de se venger plus tard.

Renji sentit une différence dans le comportement de Jiruga. Se serait-il rendu? Il décida alors de redoubler d'effort pour satisfaire son amant. Ses mains calquèrent leurs rythmes sur celui qu'il imprimait à son bassin et bientôt Jiruga fut incapable de retenir les cris de plaisir. Renji non plus. Le rouge accéléra encore, amenant alors à la libération l'adolescent. Il eut le plaisir de sentir un liquide chaud et visqueux sur ses doigts, il se permit alors de lâcher bride à sa montée et jouit à l'intérieur de l'ébène.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, immobiles. Puis Renji se retira et Jiruga put sentir un liquide lui couler le long des cuisses.

-J'suis bon pour une douche, murmura-t-il.

Il étai toujours à quatre pattes et ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Renji s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se redresser. Il lui adressa un sourire vainqueur auquel l'ébène répondit par un léger grognement.

-Tu vois? fit Renji. Faut toujours faire gaffe à ses arrières.

-Tsss ..

-J'plaisante pas Nnoitra-kun. On est une équipe, on doit pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres … et toi tu fais cavalier seul! C'est pas comme ça qu'tu t'f'ras accepter.

Jiruga ne répondit rien. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il ne faisait que rarement attention aux autres joueurs.

-Et tu comptes me violer à chaque rappel à l'ordre, fit-il menaçant.

Renji regarda avec un petit sourire en coin l'adolescent se redresser et croiser ses bras. Décidément, il l'aimait bien.

-Si ça s'avère nécessaire … mais sache que si jamais t'as envie … j'suis dispo...

Et il se retourna et sortit des douches sous le regard ahuri de l'ébène. Non mais c'était quoi ce type?! Il se prenait pour qui? Jiruga secoua la tête avant de se doucher longuement. Il n'irait surement pas 'quémander' auprès de ce type. Même s'il semblait avoir de l'expérience. Même s'il savait s'y prendre. Il n'avait nullement envie de le sentir en lui une nouvelle fois. Non! la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui irait se loger dans le cul du rouge. Et alors …

* * *

-Et bien, Abaraï-kun … il me semble que tu as réussi à … canaliser Nnoitra-kun, on dirait! Lâcha joyeusement Kisuke en observant le terrain de basket.

En effet, il semblait qu'il y avait une meilleure entente entre les joueurs et ça, Renji en était content. Cependant, il secoua la tête à l'encontre de son sensei. Il était pas croyable. Il lui refilait un joueur difficile et c'était à lui de le mater. Pas qu'il n'aime pas ça, il avait passé un moment tout à fait remarquable. Mais bon il aurait aimé ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

-Comme si vous l'saviez pas, Urahara-sensei.

-Ne me dit pas que ça a été … désagréable? Fit-il.

-Tsss..

Renji reporta son attention sur le match d'entrainement. De temps en temps, il surprenant un regard de Nnoitra depuis l'incident des douches. Et il n'était pas sûr de bien le comprendre. Mais bon pour l'instant ce n'était pas son souci. Il verrait ça en temps et en heure.


	2. Chapter 2

le pivot et l'arrière : Chad x Ichigo

Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Ils avaient toujours put compter l'un sur l'autre. Il se demandait encore comment ses sentiments avaient put évoluer à ce point? Mais était-ce réellement ses sentiments ou bien ses hormones en folie qui lui dictaient ça? Il n'en savait rien. Et du coup, il avait peur de gâcher leur amitié en faisant quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Il agissait souvent sans réfléchir et provoquait, par conséquence, pas mal de catastrophes. Il ne voulait pas en déclencher une nouvelle tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler.

* * *

-Ichigo?

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit bêtement à son ami. Renji l'observa un instant en se demandant à quoi pouvait encore bien jouer le roux. Puis il secoua la tête. Après tout s'il ne voulait pas lui en parlé...

-Tu devrais aller te doucher, lui rappela le rouge.

-Je t'aide à ranger d'abord.

-C'est comme tu veux … tu viendras pas t'plaindre si t'as plus d'eau chaude!

Ichigo haussa les épaules et continua à ranger le matériel. Renji l'observa un moment. Il trouvait bizarre son ami ses derniers temps. Mais le roux ne semblait pas disposer à l'admettre ou à en parler. Il finit donc sa part de rangement et attendit Ichigo avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires.

Ichigo poussa un micro soupir de soulagement en les découvrant vide. Il se déshabilla donc ne faisant pas plus attention que ça à Renji, qui faisait de même à coté de lui. Il prit un douche rapide et sortit avant que Renji eut finit. Il avait bien vu les regards que son ami lui lançait. Il se doutait bien que le rouge soupçonnait quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il ne devine pas quoi.

Une fois à l'air libre, il respira un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Le printemps ramenait dans l'air une senteur fleuri et des températures plus clémentes. Il resserra cependant sa veste, un petit vent frais faisait de la résistance.

Ichigo s'avança dans la cour. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention, aussi ne remarqua-t-il qu'au dernier moment la haute silhouette qui l'attendait prés de la sortie du lycée. Il jura tout bas et essaya de dissimuler sa surprise.

-Ichigo.

-Chad … je croyais que tu étais rentré.

-Non … je t'ai attendu … on rentre toujours ensemble?

-Bien sûr, répondit le roux dans un grand sourire.

Ils se mirent en marche, l'un à coté de l'autre. Ichigo faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour dissimuler son malaise. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'attende? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester ainsi prés de lui. C'était une torture. Ses sentiments le rongeaient de l'intérieur et il avait peur de faire une gaffe … et que Chad le rejette. Ça, il ne le supporterait pas.

Chad observait son ami, sans en avoir l'air. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et du coup il observait beaucoup les autres. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Ichigo se conduisait de façon bizarre ses derniers temps et il espérait ne pas en être la cause. Il espérait que le roux n'ait rien remarqué. Mais il ne pouvait plus rester comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

* * *

Depuis quand ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés tous les deux chez Chad, un après midi? Depuis quand avaient-ils mis, sans s'en rendre compte, de la distance entre eux? Ichigo ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Surement depuis que son corps avait changé et que ses hormones se défoulaient à l'intérieur de lui. Surement aussi depuis qu'il avait remarqué que ses rêves érotiques ne portaient pas sur les fortes poitrines.

Ichigo n'osait pas vraiment regardé Chad et quand celui-ci posa devant lui une canette, il sursauta.

-T'es sûr que ça va Ichi?

-Oui … Oui.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il l'appelle Ichi? Un frisson avait parcourut son corps et il se demandait comment Chad faisait pour ne pas le remarquer. Il se saisit de la canette et en but un gorgée avant de s'étrangler avec.

-De la bière?

Chad haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de la sienne.

-Tu sembles avoir besoin de plus qu'un coca... et moi aussi.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais Chad ne le regardait pas. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait lui aussi … distant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Chad?

Celui-ci se retourna et Ichigo ne put déchiffrer la lueur qu'il aperçut, elle disparut trop rapidement pour ça.

-Je vais bien … aussi bien que toi …

-Dans ce cas … trinquons!

-Ouais …

-Kanpai!

Et ils viderait leurs canettes d'un seul coup.

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et il s'en fichait! Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses mains sur son corps. Sa verge en lui. Son souffle contre son cou. Tout comme ses gémissements et ses sensations qui le traversaient, tout ça était vrai. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard, lourd de désir et de plaisir, dans celui de Chad. Il put y lire l'état dans lequel était son ami, le même que le sien. Il s'empara de la bouche du métis voracement et il eut le plaisir d'une réponse toute aussi impétueuse. Il sentit Chad accélérer ses coups de butoirs au plus profond de sa chair. Il n'allait pas y résister plus longtemps, il se sentait venir. Il étouffa son cri dans le cou de Chad, se déversant sur son ventre. Le métis ne fut pas long à venir, les contractions de son anus ayant raison de sa résistance.

Ils s'immobilisèrent alors, laissant leurs respirations devinrent plus calmes, leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme plus normal. Chad se retira doucement et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de se qui venait de se passer. Il contempla son sexe débandant puis retira le préservatif, usagé maintenant. Il le noua et le jeta à la poubelle. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, il la trouva vide. Ichigo avait fuit sans rien lui dire. Il s'assit sur son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Peut être avait-il mal compris son ami. Peut être y était-il aller trop vite, trop fort. Il devrait lui parler mais, il pensait bien qu'Ichigo allait l'éviter. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Et soupira . Décidément rien n'était simple. Et encore moins quand il s'agissait du roux.

* * *

Il se savait lâche, et là, il l'avait une fois de plus prouvé. Il ne marchait pas. Il courrait ! Il voulait à tout prix rentrer chez lui. Il voulait s'enfouir sous les draps et rester prostré dans son lit. Mais qu'avait-il encore fait comme connerie? Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que Chad leur servent de la bière? Il avait alors perdu le contrôle de la situation et s'était jeté sur son ami. Enfin presque, puisqu'il s'était vautré et que Chad s'était penché sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se penche sur lui aussi! S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne l'aurait pas embrassé et ça n'aurait pas dégénérer! Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'était de fuir! Non mais quel lâche! Il s'en voulait énormément. Mais en même temps, il avait connu un instant de pur bonheur, de pur plaisir dans les bras du métis. Et ça, il ne le regretterait pas . Mais comment allait-il pouvoir reprendre avec lui ? Ça, il n'en savait rien et c'est bien ce qui le torturait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir sa famille ses amis. Comment faire ? Que faire?

En rentrant chez lui, il s'enferma directement dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne et surtout pas son père et ses débilités. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur son paternel qui défonça la porte de sa chambre et lui sauta dessus.

-Alors c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

Ichigo se retourna et envoya un coup de poing qui figea aussitôt Isshin.

-Toi ta gueule ! Et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!

Isshin se releva tant bien que mal et regarda son fils d'un œil suspicieux. Il renifla l'air, s'approcha d'Ichigo et recommença. Ichigo lui envoya un autre coup de poing qui rata sa cible. Isshin s'était reculé, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ça y est ! Mon fils est un homme ! Alors comment elle s'appelle?

Ichigo rentra dans une rage folle. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant!

-Ça te regarde pas! Espèce de pervers !

-Allez dis moi ! Je la connais ?

-C'est un homme! Balança Ichigo.

Puis il attrapa son père, complètement abasourdis pas la nouvelle, et le balança hors de sa chambre avant de fermer celle-ci à clef et de s'appuyer contre la porte. Au moins n'avait-il pas dit que c'était Chad. Au moins, maintenant son père était-il au courant de son homosexualité. Même s'il aurait voulut le lui apprendre différemment, maintenant il était au courant et il arrêterait de l'embêter avec les filles.

Ichigo se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Il se sentait fatigué. Il se sentait las. Il se sentait lâche. C'est sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, qu'il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Il se leva difficilement le lendemain. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Cependant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement. C'est donc d'une humeur bougonne qu'il se leva. Il stoppa son père d'un regard noir et quitta la maison aussitôt. Il n'avait pas faim de tout façon.

Il traina en chemin si bien qu'il arriva juste au moment de la sonnerie du début de cours. Heureusement, il n'était pas dans la même classe que Chad. Aussi avait-il un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer de suite. Il intercepta le regard interrogatif de Renji mais n'y répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait mal. Comme une angoisse, un mauvais pressentiment, qui vous tiraille le ventre.

A la pause déjeuner, il rejoignit les autres, mais pas de Chad en vue. Apparemment, le métis n'était pas venu en cours et personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Après tout, c'était lui le plus proche du jeune homme … alors si lui n'était pas au courant, comment le serait les autres?

Ichigo sentit de nouveau une boule au ventre. Était-ce de sa faute et de ce qui s'était produit hier soir? Cette éventualité le tortura toute la journée, si bien qu'il se décida à aller à l'appartement de Chad, le voir.

-T'es pressé Ichigo? Demanda Renji.

-J'vais voir Chad, répondit-il.

-J'viens avec toi!

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire non?

-Ok, fit-il simplement avant de se mettre en marche.

Renji se mit à sa hauteur. Le chemin se fit en silence. Renji pouvait voir son ami perdu dans ses pensés, le froncement de sourcils un peu plus prononcé qu'habituellement. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre eux. Mais quoi?

-T'es sûr que ça va Ichigo?

-Oui … oui … ça va … t'inquiètes pas, Renji.

-Tu verrais ta tête tu dirais pas ça … Tu t'es disputé avec Chad?

Ichigo stoppa net. Comment Renji pouvait-il dire ça? Mais après tout, il n'était pas si loin de la réalité … il ne s'était pas disputé avec Chad, il avait juste fuit après qu'ils aient … que quoi? Qu'ils se soient soulagés? Qu'ils aient juste baisés ? Ou fait l'amour? Ichigo ne savait même pas comment appeler ce qu'ils avaient fait. De plus, il n'était pas fier de lui. Il avait profité de l'absence de Chad pour fuir. Mais fuir quoi au juste? Ce qu'ils avaient fait? Ce qu'il ressentait? Il n'en savait rien et il avait préféré cette ignorance à une explication avec Chad. Il se haïssait à cet instant. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

-Non … pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Tu mens mal Ichigo … mais si tu veux pas en parler, ça regarde que toi!

Renji reprit sa marche et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant le petit immeuble ou habitait le métis. Ichigo guida Renji et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Il ressentait comme une urgence dans le fait de voir son ami. Cette boule qu'il avait au ventre était toujours là et semblait même grossir. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement et attendit tout en reprenant son souffle. Renji le rejoignit et le regarda bizarrement, mais il s'en fichait.

-Alors? Fit le rouge.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo frappa de nouveau à la porte. Toujours pas de réponse. Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Il est peut être sortit?

-CHAD ! OUVRE C'EST MOI! Cria le roux.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Ichigo se mit alors à tambouriner à la porte.

-Arrêtes Ichigo. Ça sert à rien. Il est pas là.

Mais le roux ne semblait pas pouvoir, ou vouloir, s'arrêter. Il était inquiet pour son ami. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Vous cherchez Yasutora-kun? Fit une toute petite voix.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent pour découvrir une petite vielle sur le pas de sa porte. C'était la voisine de Chad.

-Oui, fit Renji. Vous savez où il est madame?

-Non … tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est partit de très bonne heure ce matin avec un gros sac... vous savez je dors pas beaucoup … alors j'étais réveillée quand je l'ai entendu sortir … c'est peu commun qu'il y ait du bruit à cette heure là, alors j'ai regardée et je l'ai vu prendre un taxi … il avait un gros sac avec lui … j'espère que j'ai put vous aidez?

-Oui. Merci beaucoup madame, répondit Renji.

Ichigo lui n'était pas en état de le faire. Il était anéantit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Chad partit? Mais pour où? Et pourquoi? A cause de lui bien sûr! Il soupira et baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus qu'à partir. Il sentit vaguement Renji s'approcher de lui et lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Le rouge l'attira à lui et Ichigo saisit de ce corps comme un naufragé une bouée. Il ravala ses sanglots, puis se détacha de son ami. Renji lui passa alors le bras autour des épaules et l'entraina loin de là. Chez lui où il pourrait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis la disparition de Chad et personne n'avait eut de nouvelles. Que ce soit Ichigo, ses amis, Urahara-sensei ou l'école. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu du jeune homme. Le moral d'Ichigo était en chute constante et son humeur était, au mieux morose, au pire exécrable.

Renji avait réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau, mais Ichigo refusait d'en parler avec lui. Et il lui avait faire jurer de n'en parler à personne non plus. Du coup, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Chad, mais aussi pour le roux. Heureusement que les grandes vacances arrivaient. Renji espérait que ça permettrait à Ichigo de se changer les idées et à Chad de revenir.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Ichigo était allé voir si Chad était rentré chez lui. Une fois de plus, sa voisine lui avait que non, Yasutora-kun n'était pas rentré. Une fois de plus, il rentra chez lui, déprimé. Son père, qui l'avait taquiné les premiers jours, l'évitait autant que possible maintenait. Le roux était devenu très chatouilleux sur ce sujet et il n'y avait que Karin qui n'avait modifié en rien son comportement. Ichigo lui en était reconnaissant.

Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond et en même temps dans le vague. Il ne cessait de tourner et retourner le problème dans tout les sens , il ne voyait pas pourquoi Chad était partit comme ça sans rien dire. Sans rien lui dire. Mais n'avait-il pas fait la même chose? Si! Il avait fuit juste après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

Il sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer. Il soupira mais l'attrapa quand même. Il lut le nom et sourit. Si elle l'appelait c'est que tous devait s'inquiéter pour lui.

-Hime... soupira-t-il.

-Ichigo! Je te dérange?

-Non c'est bon ...

-Non parce que si je te dérange faut me le dire, hein!

-Mais non Hime, c'est bon.

-Je … je sais que t'as pas la forme en ce moment ...

- …

-Je veux pas t'embêter avec ça, mais … on fait un petite sortie ce soir … tu veux venir?

- …

-Ichigo ?

- …

-T'es là ?

- …

-Tu boudes?

-Non j'boude pas, Hime … quelle heure?

-On passe te prendre dans une heure! Fit-elle toute heureuse.

-Ok … a toute à l'heure, alors...

-A toute à l'heure …

Ichigo raccrocha en soufflant. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait. Mais pour qu'Orihime l'appelle, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter et il n'aimait pas que la rousse se fasse du soucis pour lui. Il se décida donc à aller prendre une douche et choisir de quoi chasser. Après tout, s'il faisait une rencontre, il pourrait peut-être oublier pour quelques heures ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

* * *

La soirée battait son plein. Ichigo se déhanchait sur la piste au rythme de la musique endiablée qui régnait dans la salle obscure. Ses amis étaient autour de lui, il pouvait sentir leur présences, rassurantes. Et vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il ne rentrerait pas chez lui dormir ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie que son père lui tombe dessus et encore moins Yuzu. Il ne voulait pas la choquer. Il devait donc trouver une proie qui accepterait un mec bourré. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait attiré son attention.

Il sentit un corps se coller dans son dos. Le torse musclé était indéniablement masculin et les mains baladeuses. Il se laissa faire et se mit à onduler du bassin, entrainant celui de l'inconnu. Il se retourna lentement et fut atterré de voir Renji lui sourire de manière très … carnassière.

-Renji … tu fais quoi là?

-Je danse, répondit simplement celui-ci en se rapprochant encore de lui.

Ichigo ne répondit rien et se laissa porter par la musique et le corps du rouge contre le sien. De toute façon, il n'avait plus toutes se facultés intellectuelles. Et Renji était plus que bien foutu. Ça, il pouvait le sentir très nettement.

* * *

Ichigo eut le plaisir de se réveiller le lendemain avec un mal de crane carabiné. Le pire qu'il ait jamais eut. Il se tourna en grognant faiblement et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs de la soirée, mais sans succès. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil et rencontre le vide. Personne avec lui? Ce qui le fit ouvrir le deuxième œil et regarder un peu autour de lui. Il connaissait la chambre, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi il était chez Orihime. Il se leva difficilement et entra dans la cuisine de la rousse vêtu en tout et pour tout de son caleçon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assemblé plus matinale que lui.

-'lut! Fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de libre.

-'lut! Lui répondit un Renji tout sourire. Dis t'aurais put t'habiller!

- …

-Bonjour Ichigo, fit Tatsuki. Ça va pas trop mal au crane?

- …

-Bonjour Ichigo, fit rougissante Orihime.

Ichigo releva la tête pour apercevoir que les joues de la rousse faisaient concurrence aux cheveux de Renji.

-Café?

-Oui voilà, fit l'ébène en lui en servant une tasse.

Ichigo méditait sur son café en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le récit de la soirée de la veille. Il ne souvenait même pas de leur arrivée à la boite de nuit, alors leur départ...

-T'as fait fort, Ichi … heureusement que Renji était là , sinon je sais pas où et dans quel état on t'aurais retrouvé...

Le roux se tourna vers la judoka, levant un sourcil soupçonneux.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Inoue. Tu étais dans un tel état qu'on se demandait comment tu tenais encore debout!

-T'étais pas vraiment mieux Hime, se moqua l'ébène.

La rousse rougit et se replongea dans son thé, sous les rires de Renji et de Tatsuki. Ichigo lui était pas encore en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

-En tout cas, Ichigo, reprit l'ébène, on sait … c'est plus la peine de stresser pour ça.

Il se figea. Ils savaient? Ils savaient quoi? Qu'avait-il dit? Il eut peur tout d'un coup. Il leva doucement son visage de sa tasse de café et les regarda tour à tour. Mais il ne lisait aucune moquerie sur leurs visages, juste de la compréhension et l'affection qu'ils lui portaient.

-Vous savez ?

-Bah oui, reprit L'ébène, vu comment tu te collais à tous les mâles, on se doute bien que c'est pas les filles qui te font bander...

-Tastuki! S'indigna Orihime.

-Bah quoi c'est vrai! S'exclama-t-elle.

Alors c'était ça … Ils savaient pour son homosexualité. Il poussa un petit soupir.

-Merci, fit-il doucement.

-Tu croyais quoi, hein? Qu'on allait te jeter pour ça! Franchement Ichi … c'est mal nous connaître.

Ichigo acquiesça et se leva pour aller enlacer son amie. Celle-ci bougonna pour la forme avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Puis il fit de même avec Orihime qui rougit fortement et Renji qui la lui rendit en le serrant fort. Le rouge préférait le voir comme ça, il espérait qu'il irait un peu mieux maintenant.

* * *

C'était le début de l'été, et l'entrainement battait son plein. Ichigo se concentrait sur les autres joueurs et notamment sur le nouveau Nnoitra. Cette grande asperge se la jouait trop perso et il n'aimait pas ça. Il allait un peu mieux depuis la sortie qu'il avait fait avec ses amis et il savait que Renji gardait un œil sur lui. Et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Grimmjow commençait à en avoir marre et Ichigo le vit alors jeter le ballon et se précipiter sur Nnoitra. Renji accourut alors pour les séparer et lui courut après le ballon.

Cependant, il se stoppa en voyant aux pieds de qui le ballon venait de s'arrêter. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était revenu! Mais quand? Pourquoi? Trop de questions se bousculaient en lui en cet instant.

Chad posa son sac et se pencha pour attraper le ballon et s'approcha du roux. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'arrêta juste devant son ami. Assez prés pour qu'Ichigo pose sa tête sur son torse. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose, il ne pouvait rien dire, sa gorge était nouée. Il avait l'impression que s'il essayait de parler, il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

-Ichi, souffla Chad contre son oreille.

Le roux frissonna mais ne put répondre. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout était en train de remonter à la surface et il se dit qu'il allait mettre en application ce qu'il avait décidé de faire quand le métis reviendrait.

-Ichi...

Chad ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase car la bouche du roux venait de capturer la sienne dans un baiser exigeant. Les mains d'Ichigo avaient agrippées son T-shirt et il n'eut d'autre choix que de passer ses mains autour du roux afin de répondre à ce baiser.

Tous s'étaient figés dans la salle. Tous regardaient les deux jeunes hommes s'embrasser. Le seul qui souriait était Renji. Il savait et maintenant que Chad était revenu, il espérait qu'Ichigo aille mieux.

-Bon les filles! Ça existe les chambres d'hôtel! Rugit le rouge.

Ils se séparèrent presque à regret et se sourirent.

-Je suis désolé, fit Ichigo. D'être partit comme ça.

-Je suis désolé moi aussi, répondit Chad. J'aurai du t'appeler mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

-C'est rien … on verra ça plus tard.

Chad acquiesça et se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le roux.

-Tu ne fuiras pas ?

-Je ne fuirais plus, répondit le roux


	3. Chapter 3

les entraineurs : Shinji x Kisuke

L'ambiance était relativement calme. Dans un coin sur une estrade, un groupe de musique jouait pour les quelques couples qui dansaient sur la piste juste devant eux. Le buffet, composé de longues tables accueillait son lot de visiteurs, et les petits fours partaient comme des petits pains. La plus part des personnes présentes discutaient par petits groupes et bien que l'on puisse clairement voir les partisans des différentes factions présentes en ses lieux et en cet instant, l'ambiance était calme et festive. Demain, il en serait autrement. Demain, auraient lieux les premiers matchs sur ce même parquet sur lequel tout le monde s'amusait à l'heure actuelle.

Pour l'occasion, le lycée de Karakura avait fait fort et sa salle de sport ne ressemblait plus vraiment à une salle de sport. Mais ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la chance, et le privilège, de recevoir les meilleures équipes de basket pour le déroulement de tournoi régional.

Urahara Kisuke déambulait parfaitement à l'aise au milieu de ses invités. Et oui c'étaient tous ses invités dans un sens puisqu'il était l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket du lycée. Certes, il n'avait en aucun cas gérer l'organisation de tout ça, mais il ne se sentait pas moins comme étant l'hôte de tout ce beau petit monde. Il devait cependant reconnaître que Nanao savait y faire malgré ses airs de cerbère. Heureusement que le directeur de l'école, et accessoirement son ami, Kyoraku Shunsui, savait y faire avec cette femme stricte, qui était aussi sa secrétaire.

Aléatoirement, il s'arrêtait auprès de tel au tel groupe, discutant et s'assurant que tout se passait bien. Il était fier de lui comme rarement et il pouvait voir de l'étonnement sur certains visages, mais aussi de l'envie, de la surprise et même de l'animosité. Il faut dire qu'il était rare de le voir habillé autrement qu'avec son éternel ensemble vert, son haori, ses getas et son chapeau blanc et vert vissé sur la tête. Ceux qui le connaissaient se demandaient à qui devait-on le miracle de le voir porter un smoking. Et qui plus est, sans chapeau!

Kisuke se savait sexy dans ce smoking. Il savait s'habiller, mais, ce n'est pas qu'il avait la flemme de le faire habituellement, c'est qu'il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Enfin si, il y en avait un. Les gens ne le jugeaient pas sur son physique, mais sur ce qu'il était et c'était peut être ça le plus important.

* * *

Grimmjow se demandait comment et pourquoi il était ici. Dans un smoking. Il détestait être habillé « comme il faut ». Il était trop serré, il avait trop chaud, et il avait peur de froisser et d'abîmer ce qu'il portait et qui appartenait à son père. Si jamais il rentrait chez lui en ayant taché ou autre le précieux costume noir, il était bon pour être privé de sortie après avoir dû endurer une remontrance paternelle. Rien que d'y penser il en frissonnait.

Il était avec Ichigo et Renji. Tous trois discutait tranquillement en observant les autres personnes présentes. Son regard capta l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde dans un smoking noir. Mais il faut dire que tous ici portaient un smoking. Certaines femmes avaient joué le jeu aussi. Il eut un instant d'hésitation car il lui semblait avoir vu son entraineur en smoking et il s'étrangla avec ce qu'il était en train de boire quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que Kisuke avançait vers eux, smoking et sourire éclatants.

-Et bien Jaggerjack-kun, tu ne sais plus boire? Fit malicieusement le blond.

-C'est plutot que j'croyais pas qu'vous pourriez mettre autre chose que vos fringues de vieux, lâcha le bleuté.

Il s'était repris bien vite, n'aimant pas perdre face à l'entraineur. Tous avaient l'habitude des petites joutes verbales entre ses deux-là. Ce soir n'allait sûrement pas faire exception.

-En tout cas, merci d'avoir jouer le jeu, mes garçons, les félicita le blond.

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les trois et regardèrent leur entraineur se diriger vers un autre groupe.

* * *

-Arrête de tirer une tronche comme ça! Tu vas finir par faire fuir tout le monde, fit un homme aux cheveux blancs assez courts et tout en muscles dans son smoking un peu serré.

-J'm'en fiche! Si j'le trouve, j'lui fait la peau! Râla un grand blond.

-Ça m'étonnerai! Fit un petit bout de femme blonde. On sait tous très bien comment finissent vos rencontres!

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à rire de concert avec la petite blonde. Le blond avait beau les foudroyer du regard, ça ne les empêchait en rien de se foutre royalement de sa gueule. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse toujours comme ça avec lui. Et quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

-Et bien, et bien, fit Kisuke dans un grand sourire en se rapprochant du groupe. Que vois-je là! Mes chers amis de Tokyo. Alors Hiyori, encore entrain de martyriser Shinji?

-Vas te faire … gronda le blond.

-Tsss … ne l'écoute pas Kisuke, l'interrompit Kensei. Tu sais comment il peut être.

-Oui … je sais.

Les deux blonds avaient soudés leurs regards dés le début et ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il en était ainsi à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Personne ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Mais tous ceux qui les connaissaient savaient comment ça allait finir. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps allait s'écouler avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Mais surtout combien de temps avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent.

* * *

-Dites?

-Oui Renji?

-C'est moi ou Urahara-sensei est entrain de draguer?

Aussitôt Ichigo et Grimmjow se retournent pour voir leur entraineur en grande discussion avec deux hommes et une petite femme. D'après leurs comportements, ils devaient se connaître depuis un moment déjà. Et de là où ils étaient, il était clair que les deux blonds se cherchaient.

-Tant mieux, fit Grimmjow se retournant.

-Et pourquoi ça? Lui demanda Ichigo.

-Parce que comme ça j'aurai la paix! Répondit agressif le bleuté.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Grimmjow, ricana Renji. Mais j'crois pas qu'il te lâchera pour autant.

-Peut être bien … mais au moins j'aurai la paix le temps du tournoi … et c'est déjà pas si mal!

Ichigo et Renji partirent dans un grand éclat de rires devant la mine renfrognée de leur ami. Ils savaient que le blond avait fait des avances au bleuté et que celui-ci avait décliné. Mais ils savaient aussi que Urahara ne s'avouait jamais vaincu, et du coup, les deux hommes se cherchaient continuellement. Verbalement.

* * *

Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi c'était lui qui se retrouvait le dos contre le mur. Ni pourquoi c'était lui qui avait les jambes écartées. Non, tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était la langue qui fouillait sa bouche avec avidité. Cette même langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Et ces mains! Ces mains sur son corps qui le caressaient juste comme il fallait, ou en tout cas, comme elles pouvaient tout en étant par dessus ses vêtements. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que la soirée se termine et qu'ils puissent continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ichigo, Renji et Grimmjow surveillaient les allers et venues de leur entraineur et les nombreuses escapades qu'il faisait. Ils remarquèrent aussi que le grand blond disparaissait toujours au même moment. Ce qui les fit beaucoup rire. Comme beaucoup spéculer. Sur ce qu'ils faisaient exactement. Sur ce qu'ils feraient après. Qui serait en dessous? Qui dessus?

Ichigo et Renji réussissaient tant bien que mal à empêcher Grimmjow de les suivre et de jouer les voyeurs. Ils se rendaient compte que finalement, Grimmjow semblait mal prendre le fait d'être délaissé par Urahara. Peut être que finalement n'était-il pas aussi insensible que ça aux charmes de leur entraineur?

* * *

-Tu as eut ce que tu voulais? Demanda malicieusement Shinji.

-De quoi parles-tu? Lui demanda Kisuke.

-Le mec avec les cheveux bleus … c'est ta nouvelle proie, n'est-ce-pas?

-Grimmjow?

-S'il s'appelle comme ça …

-Proie n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai pour le designer, grimaça Kisuke. Mais tu as vu juste, je m'intéresse à lui.

-Et pourtant tu vas finir la nuit avec moi?

-Et toutes celles du tournoi, j'espère! Fit Kisuke sûr de lui.

-Tsss … t'es vraiment pas croyable.

-Toi non plus … toi non plus.

Le reste du trajet en voiture se passa dans le silence. Kisuke avait posé une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Shinji et la caressait doucement, tandis que l'autre lui caressait la nuque. Ils se savaient amis mais pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Seulement dés qu'ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'envoyer en l'air. Ça finissait toujours ainsi. Qu'ils soient en couple ou pas.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la chambre. Shinji connaissait assez l'appartement de Kisuke pour s'y promener les yeux fermés. A peine avaient-ils franchit la porte, qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, comme des affamées sur de la nourriture. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre quand ils se voyaient et pour l'instant ils s'en fichaient. Ils avaient décidé, depuis déjà un moment, de ne pas chercher à comprendre cette attirance incontrôlable.

Kisuke fut le premier à ouvrir les hostilités, enlevant sa veste à Shinji, puis en déboutonnant sa chemise. Sa bouche embrassait chaque parcelle du corps qu'il découvrait, partant de nouveau à la découverte d'un territoire connu dont il ne se lassait pas. Il voulait le parcourir en long, en large et en travers. Il voulait redécouvrir ce corps qu'il n'avait pas eut entre les mains depuis un petit moment.

-Tu m'as manqué, ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer à l'oreille de Shinji après lui avoir retiré complètement sa chemise.

Shinji fut troublé par l'aveu. Jamais ils n'avaient évoqué le moindre sentiment dans leurs coucheries. C'était du sexe pur et dur. Et ce, même s'ils étaient amis. Toutefois, il dut reconnaître que son ami avait raison sur ce point.

-À moi aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent fortement, heureux de se sentir l'un contre l'autre avec les mêmes envies et les mêmes sensations. Kisuke continua donc sur sa lancée, embrassant encore et encore son amant, profitant au maximum de lui avant une séparation dont il ignorait la durée.

Shinji ne resta pas longtemps en reste et entreprit de mettre Urahara dans le même état que lui, torse nu. Il lui enleva doucement sa veste, puis sa chemise en faisant attention de ne pas les abimer. Puis il le poussa vers le lit, sur lequel Kisuke s'étala de tout son long, légèrement surpris par l'initiative de son partenaire.

-Shinji ?

L'autre ne lui répondit rien se contentant de se déhancher tout en ouvrant son pantalon. Lentement. Kisuke se mit sur les coudes et observa attentivement le Tokyoïte se défaire de ses derniers vêtements. Une fois complètement nu, Shinji s'approcha du lit en ondulant légèrement des hanches. Il pouvait voir Kisuke le suivre du regard et le manger des yeux. Il était content de son petit effet, puisque dés qu'il fut assez près, le blond approcha son visage de sa verge et commença à lécher celle-ci avec avidité avant de la prendre en bouche. Shinji en eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait pensé que Kisuke aurait fait durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps avant de le gober.

-Oh oui, murmura-t-il. Continue Kisuke … c'est trop bon!

L'homme assis s'exécuta, content de lui et de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant. Il alterna mouvements de bouche et mouvements de langue sur la verge dure de son amant. Celui-ci avait enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux, y mettant un peu plus le fouillis. Mais il n'avait que ça pour s'accrocher et ne pas tomber. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, son rythme cardiaque augmenta, une fine pellicule de sueur commença à le couvrir. Et que dire des ses jambes qui devenaient du coton sous l'afflux de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres? Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à la fin!

-Kisuke … il faut … il faut que je … m'allonge, gémit-il.

-Oh non, répondit l'autre avant de fondre de plus belle sur la virilité dressée.

Kisuke accéléra ses mouvements, sachant son partenaire à bout. Il voulait le faire venir debout pour qu'il puisse ensuite profiter pleinement de son état fébrile. Et il avait raison, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Shinji jouisse au plus profond de sa bouche et ne finisse par s'effondrer au sol. Kisuke avala le tout et s'essuya la bouche avant de se pencher et de porter son amant dans le lit. Il se positionna au dessus de lui, déposant des baisers papillons sur le corps mince et pale, profitant de l'état de faiblesse de l'homme en dessous de lui.

-Tu l'as fait exprès! Articula difficilement Shinji.

-Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille! S'offusqua le blond.

-A d'autres!

Kisuke ricana avant de se pencher sur Shinji et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le Tokyoïte se laissa faire n'ayant pas encore récupérer. Il adorait cependant quand Kisuke s'occupait de lui, s'occupait de tout. C'était tellement reposant de n'avoir à s'occuper que de ses sensations, que de son propre plaisir tout en sachant que l'autre en prenait aussi dans cette situation.

Rapidement, Kisuke se mit à nu et colla son corps à celui de son amant. Ils reprirent alors leurs caresses, leurs mains se promenant partout où elles le pouvaient. Ils reprirent leurs baisers sauvages, leurs bouches s'égarant parfois dans le cou de l'autre. Ils collaient de plus en plus leurs corps l'un à l'autre et quand il devint évident que Shinji bandait de nouveau, Kisuke le fit mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et se positionna derrière lui. Shinji tendit de lui même son postérieur à son partenaire qui après avoir enduit deux doigts de gel, les introduits délicatement dans l'antre du blond.

-T'es serré, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

-Ça te pose un problème?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Kisuke sourit et continua sa préparation. Plus il était serré, plus il aimait le cul de Shinji. Il se doutait que le blond avait plutôt joué les dominateurs depuis leurs dernières fois. Mais ce n'était pas son problème pour l'instant. Non, son problème du moment serait de toute façon bientôt réglé. Il sentait déjà les parois internes du blond se faire à ses deux doigts, et d'après les gémissements qu'il entendait, il était temps d'en mettre un troisième. Il se pencha et se mit à embrasser les fesses et les dos de son amant, alors qu'il faisait aller et venir trois doigts en lui.

-Je n'en peux plus, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Shinji.

-Moi non plus … viens, répondit ce dernier.

Kisuke retira ses doigts et enfila rapidement un préservatif. Puis, il se présenta à l'entrée de Shinji et poussa doucement, ne voulant pas brusquer son amant. Sa lente progression leurs arracha des gémissements à tous les deux. Et une fois bien au fond, il s'immobilisa embrassant le dos du blond. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de hanche, l'avertissant ainsi qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Kisuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit en mouvements.

Cette position avait de pratique que Kisuke pouvait contrôler au mieux ses mouvements, mais aussi caresser Shinji. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part tenir la position et subir les milles tortures fabuleuses que lui faisait subir Kisuke. Il était complètement soumis à cet instant au bon vouloir de son amant, mais il s'en fichait. Si c'était Kisuke, il n'y avait pas de problème. Il savait que le blond ne le laisserait jamais de coté et ferait tout pour le contenter.

D'ailleurs, la main qu'il sentait caresser sa verge dure en était la preuve. Tout comme les mouvements de l'homme derrière lui. Une seule directive de sa part et Kisuke le satisferait. De ça il était sûr. Tout comme il était sûr de prendre énormément de plaisir. C'était peut être cette assurance qui faisait qu'ils baisaient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Le fait de savoir qu'ils trouveraient exactement ce qu'ils voulaient dans les bras de l'autre. Dommage qu'il n'y ait que ça entre eux. Sinon, ça ferait long temps qu'ils seraient ensemble.

Une vague de plaisir plus importante que les autres ramena Shinji à l'instant présent. Il pouvait sentir Kisuke taper à chaque fois sa prostate et lui faire voir les étoiles. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni les sensations qu'il ressentait ni les gémissements et les petits cris qu'il poussait.

De son coté Kisuke profitait pleinement du corps complètement offert et réceptif de Shinji. C'était un réel plaisir pour lui que de pouvoir se laisser aller ainsi. Il maitrisait tout et savait que Shinji lui laissait toute liberté d'action du moment qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Ce qui n'était pas son genre. Il sentait Shinji approcher de la fin aussi se décida-t-il à accélérer ses mouvements en lui, mais aussi ceux de sa main qui masturbait le blond. Et il eut raison. Shinji se mit à crier plus fort son plaisir et lui même n'arrivait plus à contrôler les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

-Je … je vais … jouir, cria Shinji en se déversant sur les draps.

Tout son corps fut parcouru par la tension extrême de l'orgasme avant de se relâcher et d'être envahit par les sensations de plaisir et de bien être extrême de l'orgasme. Kisuke s'enfonça au plus profond du blond, jouissant à son tour et accueillant avec plaisir toutes les sensations bénéfiques de l'orgasme. Il se retira cependant rapidement, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Shinji pour changer de position. Celui-ci s'allongea sur le coté, reprenant sa respiration difficilement. Kisuke s'allongea alors contre lui, l'enlaçant et ramenant les draps sur eux. Calés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitèrent de cet instant de calme et de plénitude.

* * *

Le tournoi dura près de deux semaines et pendant ses deux semaines, Grimmjow se dit qu'il avait de la chance puisque Urahara-sensei ne l'embêtait plus avec ses allusions sexuelles. Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Hirako-san avec colère. Ce qu'il avait dû mal à comprendre. Peut être que finalement, le fait de voir son entraineur courir après un autre homme, savoir qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et que du coup, il n'était plus le centre d'intérêt principal du blond, peut être que tout ça réunit le mettait mal à l'aise. Le blond ne s'intéressait plus à lui et ça lui minait le moral même s'il faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer. Finalement, vivement que ce tournoi se termine et qu'il redevienne celui qui occupait toute l'attention de Urahara -sensei.

* * *

-Tu crois que tu vas y arriver? Demanda Shinji.

Kisuke se retourne et observa ses joueurs évoluer sur le parquet, suivant du regard les mouvements du bleuté.

-Je crois que oui, sourit-il. Tu as vu comment il te regarde?

-J'ai l'impression que s'il pouvait il m'égorgerait sur place, frissonna Shinji.

-Exactement! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances, fit triomphant Kisuke.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage, mon ami, le plaignit Shinji. Il ne va pas être facile à dresser.

-Qui a dit que je voulais le dresser? Fit malicieux le blond.

Shinji éclata de rire en comprenant le sous entendu. Décidément son ami était plein de surprises! Même pour lui qui le connaissait depuis très, très longtemps. Grimmjow n'était pas au bout de ses peines!


End file.
